Kiss of Rain
by BetaReject
Summary: Only one man keeps his Spartan reserve... A brief reflection of Leonidas thoughts as he watches the Persian navy be destroyed by the stormy ocean and sky...LeoGorgo. based on movie


**Title:** Kisses of rain.

**Beta: **A huge thanks goes to Cariel for beta reading this for me and making it all spiffy like! D

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. None of it. 

**Summery: **_Only one man keeps his Spartan reserve… _A brief ficlet of Leonidas thoughts as he watches the stormy ocean and sky demolish the Persian navy…

**Authors note: **Love this pairing? want to see the SW version? be sure to visit Cariel's (User ID: 296706) for more! ;)

* * *

**Kiss of Rain.**

The scent of rain hangs in the air like a silent invitation, or a hidden smile meant solely for him. Though he knew it was foolishness to believe in such things, the king couldn't help but imagine that this is a gift from his queen, his goddess. Though she is not physically near, the warrior can smell her perfume in the wind –the soft scent of waterflowers. He could feel her eyes watching him through the clouds that overlooked their position. Though he couldn't see her, the warrior king knew his queen was smiling and knew that with her smile, even the heavens would gladly tear themselves open and bleed for her.

The rain came without hesitation and without apology, not unlike his beloved who he knew was watching over them even now. Standing at the edge of the jagged cliff, he stared ahead, watching as the heavens and the vast waters below danced to the drums of thunder and the crashing of waves. The mighty battleships, feared by many, didn't stand a chance against the storm's siren song and tossed about like toys against the merciless rocks that decorated the shore.

All around the king, the warriors cheered and danced, singing their praises to the great goddess herself. The warrior king silently raised his shield over his head to ward off the piercing rain. Though he stared ahead at the ocean, he did not see the destruction of the enemy vessels.

A small smile graced his lips.

_'Do you always enjoy sneaking up on ladies who wish to bathe in the rain?'_

His eyes softened to the memory of his beloved's teasing words and the mischievous smile that was accented by her freckles. For a moment, it was not the storm ahead, or the ships capsizing that he saw. Instead, his thoughts are on the lush green knolls near their palace where he had accidentally stumbled upon the beautiful woman whom in time would grant him permission to be her king.

_'My lady, only a god would have the strength to turn away upon finding themselves in the presence of a goddess.'_

_She gave him an impish smile and a wink in reply before continuing on bathing herself, though it was obvious now that she was flirting with him through her subtly seductive actions. In silence, he watched feeling as though he had stumbled upon something entirely sacred. She enjoyed teasing him in this way just as much as he enjoyed being teased._

_  
It was only when he was certain he'd go mad with desire that she paused to give him a look that said all that needed to be said. Only a god could have the strength to resist the siren call of a goddess._

She once told him that there was nothing greater in the world than making love in the rain; she was right. Even now, he could almost feel her fingers dancing along his chest, the way her lips tasted against his own, and the gentle scent of water-soaked flowers lingering in the air long after she departed.

The ocean was her throne room, the heavens her temple. Though she in time came to call him her king, he always knew that, in reality, he was nothing more than a mortal on whom a blessing no man could ever hope to receive was bestowed. She was a goddess in mortal form.

Though his subjects and comrades would claim this storm was from the gods or the Force, he knew who was to thank for this unexpected blessing. When the rains began to calm, turning the blustering winds into a soft breeze, he was reminded of the gentle, lazy kisses exchanged after long hours of stormy and passionate lovemaking.

While she couldn't be with him in person, he knew she was near, watching over him, watching over all of his men. This was more than just a blessing, a gift from the gods; this was a message of love, an unspoken promise given to a mortal by his queen, his goddess, and his love. She once told him that no matter how great the storms may be, or how long the dark hours might be, they were in it together. She would never leave his side; if she could not be with him in the flesh, she would be with him in his heart.


End file.
